Whispers in the Wind: Endurance
by EnduranceInTribulation
Summary: [Oneshot] Hinata is in critical condition, her fight with Neji almost killing her, who will she cling to in order to return to a life she believes she no longer wants? Somewhat angsty. Songfic but don't judge it on that. NaruHina


**Whispers in the Wind: Endurance**

**_Pieces - Hoobastank_**  
****

Bold: Thoughts  
Underlined: Lyrics  
**Both: Both**

_(This is after the Chunin prelims)_**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I own neither this song nor the Naruto series.

Naruto POV: They were lying. Hinata would wake up. She had to. **I'm going to kill Neji!** He wanted to march up to  
the Hyuuga prodigy and shove all of his stupid fatalist nonsense back in his face but he didn't want to leave Hinata's side...  
not until she woke up. She would wake up... she wouldn't just quit like this.**Turn around and pick up the pieces.** He  
buried his head into his shaking hands. She had tried so hard, why did Neji have to beat her so badly. He was so proud  
of her, "You did change yourself Hinata-chan..." he said softly.

Hinata's POV: The blackness was almost comforting. In darkness no one can see you cry. No one can see how scared you  
are. In darkness, you are the only one who know how you feel. **I, like a rock, sink** she was falling deeper and deeper.  
Gently wafting away, gently leaving all of her troubles behind. **Sinking until I hit the bottom. The water is much deeper  
than I thought** What was that annoying drone? She heard doctors scrambling around her, they were all talking so loudly.  
She wanted to drift farther, leaving her miserable existance behind, leaving it all behind, all the pain, all the misery, all the  
suffering. **I don't care...**

Naruto POV: I hear the beeping of Hinata's heart moniter stop suddenly, there is a loud drone and a flock of doctors suddenly  
push in, they are all trying to do something for her. When I realize her heart has stopped, mine almost stops as well. **Please...  
Hinata... don't give up on us... on me... now..** I quickly grasp her hand, willing her to fight, willing her to win. Begging her to  
live, pleading with her to try to save her life. My tears fall on her delicate face, she looks like a delicate doll, so fragile, yet so   
brave. "Please Hinata!" I scream, "Don't give up on life!"

Hinata POV: W.. What? Who was that? It seems familiar... warm... Her eyes fluttered open slightly for a brief second. It was  
Naruto. He was crying... for her... She felt a rush of heat and joy. **HE DOES CARE!** She felt herself drifting away, it was  
soothing, but she could not just leave Naruto. She loved him to much. **Nothing to swim with... Kicking but I keep sinking  
**She kept falling into the darkness, fighting it now, not giving herself to it. She had to get back to him... that was all that mattered.  
She was fighting, but losing. She couldn't win... she couldn't. Suddenly, the blue eyes of her love echoed in her mind and she  
found a strength that she never though she had. **A lesson that no one could have ever taught** She was reaching up through  
the darkness, reaching for him, trying to get to him, her inspiration, her muse.

Naruto POV: I couldn't believe it, her eyes had fluttered open momentarily, then her heart moniter flared back to life. Her heart  
was going again, however weakly, she had heard me! She was coming back to me! I felt a rush of joy. I clutched her hand tighter,  
she was holding my hand as if her life depended on it, and for as much as I know, it very well may. I felt tears sliding down my  
face, landing on her hand as I drew it to my cheek. "Please come back to me," I begged, "We all miss you," and in a voice even  
he had trouble hearing, he whispered, "And I miss you especially,"

Hinata POV: **I hear you Naruto-kun.. I'm trying my best..** but her best was never enough she realized. She could never win...  
she was too weak. She slipped farther away, losing her grip on the conciousness she had wrested back earlier. **No! **She was  
about to give up, to surrender, sure that she couldn't do it, that she wasn't strong enough to even go to the one she loved. She felt  
her grip on Naruto's hand increase and she felt him draw her hand to his cheek, nuzzling it gently, she could feel the slickness of his  
tears. She suddenly gained a new resolve. She held his hand tightly, it was her one lifeline to the world, and she pushed, she pushed,  
she pushed harder than she ever had before in her life. She would get back to him, it was an unspoken promise. She reached up  
toward him, tears falling from her eyes as she fought bravely to return, **I can almost breathe the air... Right beyond my fingertips  
**she pushed harder, feeling herself lose ground then gain some. **I'll turn around and pick up the pieces.. One more push and  
I'll be there** she wouldn't give up. This was one battle she flat out refused to lose.

Naruto POV: Hinata's hand grew steadily tighter around mine. I wiped away the brave and beautiful tears that sprang to her eyes,  
the doctors staring at me oddly and asking me to leave. I refused plainly and immidiately. I would be here for her, to whatever end.

Hinata POV: **Back where I belong... I'll turn around and pick up the pieces** she felt her conciousness slowly returning, her  
body starting to respond, her heart starting to beat strongly. **I see the picture! Blurry.. but now it's in focus! A fairy tale I   
purchased on my own... I finally woke up! Everything is better! A chance for me to open up and grow!** She felt herself  
drawing closer and closer to Naruto's presence, his gentle hand holding hers, giving her the will to succeed. She willed herself  
to go faster, clawing up against the darkness, it was falling away more quickly now. She was going to be able to do it. **I can  
almost breathe the air... Right beyond my fingertips... One more push and I'll be there... Back where I belong...**  
She was falling back, the dark not wanting to give up its prize. Hinata was fighting it every step of the way, gravely pushing  
the dark aside.** Suffocating sinking further almost every day** she screamed in frustration as she felt herself falling. It  
wasn't enough. She could barely hold on to what she had accomplished. She wasn't strong enough to do it on her own...  
She couldn't do it... **Barely treading water, knowing I will not give up** her heart moniter began to drone again **NO!** Naruto's  
tears wet her hand again as she struggled to go back to him...** I will not give up!** "Hinata-chan!" he heard him yell, "Please! Fight!  
Come back to me! I love you! I love you so much!" Hinata's heart soared at his words. Her soft lavender eyes became resolute  
behind her closed eyelids. **I. Will. Not. Give. Up... I can almost breathe the air right beyond my fingertips... I'll turn  
around and pick up the pieces!** She was getting close! Oh so very close now! **One more push and I'll be there!** She  
opened her eyes, "Back where I belong.." she whispered. She heard Naruto yell in happiness, almost hysterical. "Hinata-chan!"   
he quickly jumped at her and crushed her in a gigantic hug. She blushed but didn't faint as she normally did. She had gotten   
stronger. Because of him. **I'll turn around and pick up the pieces** she hugged him back fiercely, blushing deep red as she   
did, "I.. I.. I love you too Naruto-kun!" she squeaked. A doctor stepped up and again asked Naruto to leave on the basis   
that he was exciting Hinata too much. He was quickly silenced by twin glares from both Naruto and Hinata. They had almost  
been seperated.They would never stand to be seperated ever again. Hinata felt a tear fall from her eye when Naruto asked  
what had brought her back. "You.." was all she said, and all she managed before Naruto once again hugged her tightly. 

Turn around and pick up the pieces  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Please review and tell me what you felt about this fic, I even accept flames as long as they tell how I can change for the better.  
Thanks for choosing my fic out of the many on this site and taking the time to read it. You've made a simple writer very happy XD.  
Once again, thank you.


End file.
